


Family Day - Camping Chronicles

by magnusbane_daily



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Malec Week, lightwood-bane family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbane_daily/pseuds/magnusbane_daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hectic and wonderful. Only two words to describe a morning for the Lightwood-bane family. Magnus and Alec have planned a special little trip for their children, where better to take them than to the campsite Alec and Magnus first went. Hopefully you'll love my take on domestic Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Day - Camping Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start by saying thank you to @hhwgv better known as the tumblr user clarymaureen for beta-ing this for me and the shadowhuntersbetas on tumblr for connecting us. You were all a tremendous help <3

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Alec heard the voice of his three year old son pulling him out of his sleep. He looks over in the bed next to him and notices that Magnus is not there. Alec opens his eyes just a millimeter more to see Max staring him straight in the face.

“It's still early, blueberry. Do you know where Papa is?" Alec asked Max as he sat up and kissed his forehead.

“Kitchen with Rafe. Special breakfast for special day he said.” Max yawned. Alec smiled as he thought of his husband and his son in the kitchen together making breakfast. He pictured Magnus in his dressing gown and his hair flattened, he loved seeing Magnus like that. It was his favourite look on him.

"Oh, I see," Alec said as he stood up and picked Max up. 

Alec strode into the kitchen and was overwhelmed by what he saw. His beautiful husband stood over the stove in his navy blue dressing gown with the letter M embroidered on the front left hand side with his World’s Best Warlock apron over the top. He had flour everywhere; on his cheeks, his nose, even in his hair. Alec couldn't understand how Magnus still looked flawless. Magnus heard Alec giggle.

“Good Morning, Alexander.” Magnus said as he skidded across the room and planted a quick kiss on Alec's mouth. “Did you sleep well?” Magnus asked as he took Max from Alec's arms and placed him on the counter next to Rafael.

“Mmhmm” Alec hummed as he followed Magnus over to the stove. He pressed his lips to Magnus’ cheek and then wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist. “Special day, huh?” Alec laughed. 

“It certainly is. It's our first trip out as a family. Speaking of which, we need to find your hiking boots before we leave.” Magnus said as he poured pancake mixture into the pan. 

“I know.” Alec said before kissing Magnus’ neck. Alec could have stayed like this with Magnus all morning but he was reminded that they weren't the only two in the kitchen by two giggles from across the room. Alec untangled his arms from around Magnus’ waist and made his way over to the counter. 

“Having fun are we?” Alec said raising an eyebrow at his sons. Rafael was covered in flour; just like Magnus. 

“I was helping daddy make breakfast.” Rafael said. 

“I can see that. I'm sure you did a great job too.” Alec laughed and then kissed Rafael's forehead.

“Voila.” Magnus said as he set two plates down on the table and turned around to grab two more. “Breakfast is served.” 

Alec lifted Rafael down off the counter and placed him on the chair. He turned back to get Max but Magnus was already carrying him to the table. Alec sat down and looked at the wonderful food before him. Magnus had made pancakes and waffles. Blue sparks shot from Magnus’ fingertips and syrup, blueberries, and bananas flew across the room and landed on the table. Max and Rafael clapped their hands and laughed. Alec loved seeing his children laugh and he loved that it was Magnus who made them laugh. Seeing this little moment where the four of them were smiling and laughing together, just made Alec fall more in love with his family.

Alec watched in amazement as the familiar blue sparks came again, this time lifting the maple syrup and pouring it onto Rafael's stack of pancakes first and then Max's. Although Alec had seen Magnus’ magic plenty of times before, it never got old. Alec was always astonished and rather smitten that his husband could perform such things. Using his one hand to pick up the knife next to his plate, Alec used his other hand to reach across the table and grab a banana. He peeled back the skin and cut it up. Popping a piece into his mouth, he gave some of the pieces to Max and some to Rafael. 

Magnus’ cat eyes shone as he watched Alec. He could always be himself around him, Magnus didn't need the glamour to hide his eyes and he didn't need to use the usual level of sarcasm. He didn't even have to be the high warlock of Brooklyn, he was just Magnus. Although the magic was a tremendous advantage. 

“Are you all packed, darlings?” Magnus asked. 

Rafael said “Yes I can't wait!” and at the same time Max answered “Yup!”

“Well maybe you could help Daddy get packed because he's still not finished.” Magnus said as he watched Alec stuff pancakes into his mouth. 

Alec raised his eyebrow and tried to swallow the pancakes that were inside his mouth. “Maybe if someone didn't keep distracting me then I would be finished.” Alec mumbled with his mouth still full. Magnus and Alec stared at each other for a few moments before Magnus burst into laughter, shortly followed by Alec and then Max and Rafael. 

Alec swallowed the remains of his food and set his fork down. “I'll go and finish off packing so we can leave soon and get there before lunch.” 

“I can help.” Rafael grinned and then threw his hands up for Alec to pick him up. 

“Max and I will sort this mess out.” Magnus said as he ruffled Max’s hair. 

“Ok, we won't be long.” Alec said as he picked Rafael up and walked to his room. 

Alec sat Rafael down on the bed and pulled his suitcase from out of the closet. He laid it down on the floor and flew it open. 

“Is it just going to be us four there, Daddy?” Rafael asked Alec. 

“I think so Rafe, Papa tried to pick a day where there was little to no people so we could ensure we have the best time.” 

“We better get there fast.” Rafael said and he jumped off the bed and ran into Alec's closet. 

“I'll tell you what, why don't you pack my clothes and I'll pass them to you.” Alec said as he reached into the wardrobe and brought Rafael out. Alec swung Raphael around and Rafael giggled “Ok, Daddy.” 

Alec passed several black t-shirts to Rafael, who carefully folded them and placed them in Alec's suitcase. He then continued to pass him three pairs of black jeans, two leather jackets and a pair of sweatpants with a matching tee. Alec rummaged through a fallen pile of clothes and found an old, mahogany box. There you are, he thought. Alec had been searching for the box everywhere. He knew he'd bought it into the apartment he just couldn't quite remember where he'd put it. 

“You sure like to her colour black don't you, Daddy?” Rafael giggled. 

“It'll grow on you.” Alec laughed and walked over to the bed. “Come here Rafe, I have a gift for you.”

Rafael dropped the tee into the suitcase and walked over to Alec who lifted him on the bed next to him. “Now, what I am about to give you is something every Shadowhunter needs. I was given one when I was your age, and so were Auntie Izzy and Uncle Jace. Are you ready?” Alec smiled. 

“Yes.” Rafael’s eyes lit up in excitement. “I'm ready.” 

“Good.” Alec said as he handed the box to Rafael. 

Rafael slowly lifted the lid open on the box. He was trying his best to be calm but once he caught sight of what was in the box, he almost jumped off the bed with excitement. “Is this a stele?” Rafael asked. “My very own stele?” 

“Yes Rafe, it is. Do you like it?” 

“Like it? I love it. I'm the first one out of all my friends to have one. Thank you, daddy.” Rafael said as he jumped into Alec's arms. Alec hugged Rafael close to his chest and kissed the side of his head. 

“You better keep it safe.” Alec laughed. 

“Oh I will, don't you worry.” Rafael let go of Alec and put the stele back in the box. “Can you keep it safe for me until we get back from camping? I wouldn't want to lose it.” 

“Of course my little bean.” Alec said as he ruffled Rafael's hair and took the box back. “Now why don't you go see if Papa needs any help, I'll finish up here.” 

Rafael hopped off the bed and ran straight for the kitchen. Alec got up and placed the box back in the wardrobe. 

“Mags, where did you say you saw my hiking boots?” Alec called from the bedroom. 

“Check under the bed, I could have sworn I'd seen them there last night while I was packing.” Magnus replied from the kitchen.

Alec nodded and headed straight for the bed. Kneeling down, he rummaged around through all of the boots and sneakers before finally coming across his hiking boots. Alec smiled in success as he stood up and set his boots in his suitcase. His bag was practically empty compared to Magnus’: Alec had only packed for a three day weekend while Magnus had packed for an entire week. There was no way he needed it all, but as he told him last night, “Alexander, anything could happen.” 

“There,” Alec sighed to himself. “All done.” Alec zipped up his suitcase and wheeled it out, setting it next to his husband's at the front door. He walked to the kitchen, leaning on his forearms on the marble counter.

“Did you find them, darling?” Magnus asked, pecking Alec’s lips before going back to filling up the blue cooler with all sorts of food and drinks.

Alec smiled, “Mmhmm.”

He closed the top of the cooler. “Splendid! Now we can get going soon.” Magnus said. “Did you pack enough in there for the long weekend?"

“I know you sure did,” Alec chuckled as he ran his hand down Magnus’ robe. “You have a bigger suitcase than I do. Tell me, is most of it your makeup supplies?”

“Alexander, you can never have too much make-up. Besides, you want me to look good, don't you?” Magnus teased.

“You already look good.” Alec said as he grabbed Magnus by his robe and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Magnus set the cooler next to their bags before wrapping his arms around Alec's middle, his hands splayed out on his hips. Alec weaved his arms around Magnus’ neck, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

“You should go get ready.” Alec said in between pecks.

“You're right.” Magnus said. He broke away from Alec and headed to the bedroom. Alec smiled as his husband disappeared behind the door and then headed for the bathroom. 

Alec turned off the tap and heard a tiny voice yell “Daddy!” 

“Alec!” Magnus called out of the bedroom. 

“I got it.”

Alec walked into Max's bedroom to find a small boy sitting in the middle of the messy room. The boy's blue hair was dishevelled; he'd ran his fingers through it constantly. He had on tan cargo shorts and a black t-shirt.

“I need help,” he said, looking down at the small red suitcase that was open on the floor. Clothes and books were thrown in there carelessly. “Which one should I bring?”

Alec sat down next to his son, looking through what all he had packed. “I see you have all of your pirate figures,” he mused. “But I think that they would all be much more comfortable here. They can watch the house while we're gone.” He then proceeded to take out the toys and hold them up as he listed them off. “You can only take one, okay, Max? Now, do you want to take Jack? Will? Or Barbosa?” 

Max sat back and bit his lip in thought. “Jack!” He finally stated, reaching up, grabbing the toy and hugging it to his chest. “He's the best pirate ever. I'm going to be a pirate like him one day.” 

“Yes you are. Right, it's settled then. Jack is going camping with us!” Alec smile, “Now let's fix this suitcase.” Alec turned around to where the suitcase had been lying open just moments before. But it wasn't there. 

“How's it coming in here?” Magnus asked. He leaned against the door frame with the packed suitcase next to him. 

“How long have you been there for?” Alec laughed. 

“Long enough to know that we need to get going and you are the worst person to help someone get packed.” Magnus chuckled.

“Well I won't argue with you on that.” Alec laughed. “Come on Max let's go see if Rafe is all done.” 

“Oh he is.” Magnus laughed. “He's waiting by the bags. Now are you ready to get going?”

“Of course.” Alec smiled and walked towards Magnus. He pecked him on the lips and carried Max's suitcase to the door. 

“Papa!” Max said as he ran towards Magnus, who then lifted him up and carried him to the front door.


End file.
